


How We Fight What We Can't See

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker and Wash both have nightmares. They help one another in different ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We Fight What We Can't See

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from an anon on tumblr

Agent Washington is normally a very static sleeper. Other than his chest moving up and down, the man stays in one spot the whole night. Unless he’s having a nightmare. When the horrible dreams strike, Wash tosses and turns as if he’s trying to throw someone off him. Usually Tucker wakes up because of all the extra movement and is able to wake Wash up before it gets really bad, but on the nights that Tucker is too exhausted, he’ll sleep through Wash’s fits till it turns violent.

The next phrase is Wash’s finely cut nails clawing at his arms, face, neck and chest, leaving red welts behind them. If the nightmares is especially horrible sometimes blood will appear in thin lines over the area. This is always followed by screams. Wash could scream himself hoarse if he’s voice didn’t wake Tucker in a panic. Tucker grabs his hands first, pinning him down to the bed so Wash can’t take a swing at him. Then the man presses his forehead against Wash’s and starts saying his name, over and over again.

“Wash, Wash, come on Wash. Washington. Come back to me,” He chants, over and over till slowly the screaming stops and Agent Washington’s eyes open slowly. Tucker figured out through experience that waking up Wash slowly is the best way to do it. Shocking the ex-freelancer awake always ends with Tucker pinned to the floor in a choke hold. Slow and steady is what Wash needs during a nightmare. Once awake, the man with cling to Tucker with all his strength while apologizing for waking him up. Tucker will hold him the rest of the night, whispering that everything’s okay till the older man falls asleep again.

Tucker’s nightmare process, like his personality, is the exact opposite of Wash’s. He’s quiet, deadly quiet. The first thing he does is pull away from Wash. Usually he likes being wrapped up with the other man, but during nightmares he pulls away as if Wash’s skin burns. His breathing slows down dangerously and he freezes, everything freeze. His nightmares are more lucid dreams. He knows he asleep but he can’t escape, can’t get out of the horrible events going on around him

Thankfully, Wash notices the moment Tucker pulls away and his body goes cold. The older man wakes up, grabs Tucker’s shoulders and shakes. The only way to wake him is the shock. He moves like he’s getting electrocuted, spazzing around and trying to break away from Wash.

“It’s me! Tucker, it’s me!” Wash practically yells in his face. It takes Tucker a moment to calm down and start breathing normally again. Wash presses kiss all over the younger man’s face. He had discovered after the few couple of times that the more skin on skin connection the better Tucker feels. He keeps giving the man little kisses till he’s calm, then he pulls Tucker back onto his chest and kisses his forehead repeatedly till Tucker’s eyes falls close and he sleeps.

Their system isn’t perfect. Sometimes Tucker doesn’t hear Wash’s screams. Sometimes Wash doesn’t notice Tucker pulled away. But they’re there for one another as much as possible and that’s all they could ever want.


End file.
